


SSFW

by lostinfarewell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Smut, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfarewell/pseuds/lostinfarewell
Summary: When Chanyeol gets stress with his intense schedule, there's only one thing he wants to do to escape his hectic world. The life he chose could sometimes feel regrettable, but with his muse and his inspiration by his side, there is nothing he cannot accomplish.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	SSFW

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little Chanyeol fluffy fluff to warm your heart and distract you from all the craziness happening today. 
> 
> Chanyeol and his music producer GF having a bit of fun at the studio and living a domestic life we all wish for. There's a little little bit of smut at the end if you squint really hard. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_**SSFW** _

_**When we turn a page on the calendar** _   
_**Our love more and more** _   
_**Flourishes** _   
_**You mean the world to me** _

It was 12:14 in the morning when I got his first phone call. I had just taken a shower and washed the makeup of the day off my face when the device connected to the Bluetooth speaker beside my bed went off. With a towel in my hand, drying my wet hair, I approached it before he could hang up and answer the call. A smile formed on my face when his voice echoed throughout the entire room. It felt as if he was there, and a sudden loneliness came in my heart. It’s been a while since we spoke, and it’s been even longer since we spent time with each other. 

He sounded tired, yet by the noise in the background I knew he was at the studio. He could never stay away, no matter how many times I, his manager, and his fans tell him to. I listened to him talk, taking a seat on the couch beside the stand, hands busily drying away until my hair was mostly dry. He spoke silently to me, voicing his thoughts until finally he told me why he was calling. 

That was how I ended up here at 1:00 in the morning. Clothed in his  sweatshirt and my overused pair of joggers, hair wrapped in a messy bun, face fresh from makeup. I made my way throughout the empty studio until I found the closed door, he usually locked himself away in. I knocked gently, hands reaching for the handle, knowing it was going to be unlocked. With a click, I pushed on the wooden door, the sounds of instrumentals filling the space. Quietly, I stepped inside closing the door behind of me and locking it before making my way to the man sitting on the large computer chair, nodding his head to the beat of the music playing around us. 

A smile formed on my  face; arms stretched out to wrap around his neck. I leaned against him, chin resting against his shoulder. I felt him jump and I tried to hold in my laugh knowing it was the reaction I was going to get. With a smirk, I nuzzled the tip of my nose against the skin of his neck before pressing a kiss on the same spot. My kisses trailed up from his warm neck to his cheek, where I felt the dent of his dimple when he smiled. 

With my arms still wrapped around him, he leaned forward towards the dancing computer screen and after pressing a few buttons, the music that surrounded us came to a stop, leaving us alone in the new silence. With one last kiss against his cheek, I pressed my face against his, rubbing our skin together. I won’t say I was a clingy person, but when it comes to him, there is no where I rather be than wrapped around him and feeling his skin on mine. It was a habit I started doing from the moment I met him, and a habit I never want to break. 

“I didn’t know you would be here so quickly.” He husky voice said as he leaned against his chair once again. My arms tightened around his neck, a deep breath leaving me; my body resting against the chair. 

“There’s no traffic at 1 in the morning. The only people on the road were girlfriends heading to their boyfriend’s studio because he wanted to see her.” 

His lips pulled into a wider smile and I found myself mimicking it. This was common- these late-night calls to his studio. When everyone else is gone for the day, he remains either to work on the song they spent hours creating or was too inspired to leave his seat. Some days he would be so deep in his zone that I wouldn’t hear from him for hours and only when he comes out of his trance does his loneliness creep in. I was used to it and luckily this time I wasn’t dead asleep. 

He chuckled, turning his head until those soft lips of his was pressed against my cheek. His large hands coming up to my wrapped arm to caress the skin. He hummed, kissing my cheek once again, “Well those boyfriends are happy that their girlfriends would lose sleep just to come see them.” Another kiss was planted against my skin and I love receiving his affection as much as I loved giving him. 

“I think those girlfriends does it because they prefer to sleep beside their boyfriends and not his life size pillow.” 

He snickered, kissing me once again before I finally let him go. Making my way beside him, I took the empty chair that was prompt next to him; legs instantly raising into the seat as I made myself comfortable. Rolling closer to him, I stared at the display of synchronized recorded audio of the music he was just playing, different blues and greens painting the screen. 

“What are you working on?” I questioned before turning my gaze to him. He too stared at the screen, his hand resting against the arm of the chair, raising to his lips as he caressed it. 

“I was just playing around with some tracks.” He muttered, finger tapping against his mouth. Suddenly he stretched his arms above his head and when it lowered, it took off the hat from his head. He played with his dyed blonde hair- one of the many colors it has been this past year alone. With a grunt, he pushed the fallen strands from his forehead, flatting it on top of his head before slipping the black hat back on. His hands moved to clasp behind his head as his eyes closed. “I just finished it before you come in.” 

I chuckled, leaning against my arm rest. “The last time you were just playing around with some tracks, it ended up on your album.” A proud grin formed on his face as he turned to me, eyes opening. I stared at him as well, a playful look on my face. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be resting with all the practicing you’re doing?” 

“I’ll be fine.” He said and I rolled my eyes knowing he believed what he was saying. 

Not only was he a producer, but he was also part of a very popular group that has a schedule that requires him to rest whenever he can, but Chanyeol was as hardheaded as they come. I learned that the hard way after their most recent comeback and a certain someone still didn’t want to leave the studio. A time like now, when he has a tour to practice for and a sub-unit that was about to release an album, the last place he should be is the studio. I wanted to look out for him, but I’ve seen how he gets when he was in his zone and I could relate when the mood gets the best of you. 

“Tell me how it sounds?” He suddenly asked, raising a brow at me and he knew I wasn’t going to say no. 

I gave him a small nod and his hands lowered from his head to the laptop. I leaned back against the chair, knees pulling into my chest as I watched as he started the track over again. When he pressed play, my eyes closed, chin resting against my knee as I listened to the melody that started playing around us. My head moved along to the beat, fingers tapping against my leg as I found myself getting lost. He was so good at what he does. Every time I listened to something new he created, there’s just shivers that runs throughout my body and I become prouder of this talented man of mine. 

When the track came to an end, I opened my eyes to see that he was already looking at me. “Was it good?” He asked, resting his elbows against the desk in front of him. His head twisted to me, waiting for my reply and as always, I couldn’t find words to say. 

“It was good.” I sighed, leaning back again. 

“Describe it.” 

“I like how slow the beat starts in the beginning then picks ups after a while then blends into that soft violin medley in the middle. When my eyes were closed, it made me feel as if I was on a high and my soul was just floating in the clouds. I would say it was relaxing, but at the same time it was stimulating in a sense. While being on that high, you let your body be taken by your senses, by some type of pleasure. I guess it depends on what type of lyrics you add to it. Depends on which route it goes.” 

Chanyeol stared at me for a moment, a small smile forming on his face as a snort left him. “This is why I love when you come here. You understand my music.” 

“That’s because I understand you.” I smiled, sticking out my tongue to him. 

He leaned back against his seat as well as he turned his chair slightly to me. “That, and I feel like I took one out of your book with this one. This sounds a lot like you and what you create, no?” 

I hummed, thinking about it. “I guess you’re right, but it’s more of a mixture of both of us. I can definitely hear Chanyeol in there.” 

He chuckled, “We can name is ChanY/N... Y/NYeol...” He started, creating a play with both our names. I playfully rolled my eyes at him before scrunching my nose. 

“Remember the rules.” I stated. “No tracking back to us.” 

He groaned, throwing his head back, hands coming to rub over his face. 

This isn’t the first song we made together, and the list could go on with two years' worth of all the collaborations we have done in this studio or mine. Yet they were all locked away in our memories and a saved file on our computers only the two of us knew was there. I loved making music with  Chanyeol . I loved listening to his addictive beats, his raspy rapping voice, and his sweet vocals. When we make music together, it’s as if our voices  blend to form the most beautiful sound. I’ve done many collabs before, but everyone with this man was my favorite. 

Yet only us and close friends knows about them. Our relationship was private and kept a secret from almost everyone. We didn’t want it to interfere with  Chanyeol’s career and neither with mine. I was a producer and that was what I wanted to be known for. When people think of me, I wanted them to think about the music I created and the lyrics I wrote- not for being EXO’s  Chanyeol’s girlfriend. For him, he always has a fear of what would happen if our relationship went public. Many nights during our pillow talks, my hands in his hair as his wrapped around me, he spoke about it and not wanting to lose me. 

I felt the same, can’t thinking about life without him, without my best friend. In the end, we decided to keep our secret with a very limited amount of people. I’ve made lots of music about him and I can count all the EXO’s songs writing about me and that was all fine  if it doesn’t trace back to our relationship. 

“I hate having to hide you.” he voiced turning his head to me. I’ve heard this before to, but this time I won’t stop him. “I want the world to know that the talented and beautiful  Y/N is mine.” 

“The world doesn’t have to know.” I sighed as I smiled at him. “Only you do. Only you need to know I’m yours.” 

He sucked air between his teeth as his bashful face turned away from me. “Wah, the songwriter is killing me with her sweet words.” He whined, pressing his large palm against his chest and over his heart. “Ugh my heart. She’ll be the death of me.” 

“Stop it.” I chuckled, pushing gently against his chair as I too become flustered. “You’re so annoying.” 

He spun his chair around, his wide grin on his face that I loved so much. “But you love me.” And he wasn’t wrong. 

“I tolerate you.” 

He clutched his chest again, “Ugh she’s hurting me again.” He grunted, throwing his head back. 

“Stop it.” I laughed, faking a pout that only made him chuckle. Suddenly he reached for me, his palm cupping my cheek as his thumb caressed the soft skin. His warms eyes stared deeply into mine and my heart fluttered by the sight of the love in them. 

“Sing for me?” He suggested, and there was no way I could say no to his soft request. Biting into my bottom lip, I took a deep breath, leaning into his touch and loving his rough touch. 

“Sing to what?” I asked, brows raising. 

“To our new song. Do a freestyle for me.” 

“You’re asking a lot of me at 1 in the morning. The lack of sleep is clouding my creative juices.” 

“I know you’re lying.” 

I chuckled, “Fine, fine.” I took the hand that touch me in mine before placing a kiss against his palm. Letting his hand go, I stood from the chair and made my way towards the closed booth. Stepping in, I closed the door behind of me and chuckled when I saw Chanyeol waving at me. Waving back, I pulled the black stole that was sitting in the corner in front the mic before taking a seat. With a deep breath, I slipped on the headphones, adjusting the mic to the mouth and waiting for the music to start. 

When it did, I closed my eyes again, head slowly moving with the sound again. When it got to the part that I wanted, I leaned closer to the mic and the words left my lips carried by the flow of the track. The lyrics started off sweet; affirmations about my love came second nature to me. As my mind got lost to the feeling, so did the lyrics and I  find the words leaving me more sensual. My body rocked as I found myself getting hotter, the thoughts about what I was saying, doing something to me. 

As the music stopped, I came out of my trance and my eyes opened to stare out the tinted glass. Chanyeol was staring at me, his hand cupping his lips as he leaned against the arm on the chair. He said nothing, even as I made my way out the booth, he said nothing at all. 

“Play it back.” I said, taking my seat again. Pushing the fallen strands of hair from my face, I got comfortable again as track started once more, this time with my voice added. I bobbed my head to the sound, listening to the lyrics I just created. They were good, and despite the impromptu recording, I was pleased with it. 

When the song comes to an end, I turned to the man beside me. 

“How was it?” I asked, leaning back against the chair. 

Chanyeol hummed, his finger raised to rub his chin. Pulling his brows together, he hummed again as he as well leaned back against the chair. He turned towards me and for some reason there was a look in his eye I could not point a finger on. “You’re trying to kill me.” He voiced, dramatically throwing his head back against the chair. I laughed at  him; brows pulled together as I stared at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, causing his head to snap towards me. 

He repeated my  slutry words back at me and I nervously laughed when I realized just how bad they were. With a playful shrug  of my shoulders, I crunched my nose at him, “It’s true.” I remarked. “I want to do all those things with you.” 

“Yeah?” He said, shifting his chair closer to mine. I nodded my head and I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my lips as he kissed me. It was a peck and it was followed by another then another. When he kept going, I chuckled and pushed against his chest. 

“Chanyeol, it’s too late at night. Let’s go home.” I whined, shifting my face away to only have him kiss against my cheeks. 

“Can I kiss you when we go home then?” He asked so gently that I almost gave into him. 

“When we get home, you’re going to sleep.” 

“Then I won’t stop.” 

He cupped my cheeks, pulling me closer to him as he captured my lips with his. It didn’t take long to give in, a smile forming on my face as I leaned in closer to him. A pleased hum passed his lips, as his head tilted and he pressed closer to me. He was practically in my chair, fingers tangling between the dyed strands as the once soft pecks turned into something more. They became hungrier and I could tell that the man giving them was becoming hungry too by the way he licked against my bottom lip. 

That was the first sign we should pull away and with all my stretch, I finally did. 

In protest, Chanyeol groaned, continuing his conquest of kisses on my cheeks and down my neck. My hands rose, pushing him away slightly and back into his chair. “Jagi, you should rest.” I complained, pulling my body away from his grasp. Pushing the chair away from him, I gave him a stern look, putting my foot down but the look that he gave me almost made me give in. 

Almost. 

“Save your work then we can go back home so you can rest. You have practice tomorrow morning.” 

He groaned, leaning back against his chair and pulling off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. “How do you know my schedule anyway?” He muttered to himself. 

I chuckled, standing to my feet and heading to the leather couch where his black, oversized jacket was sitting on the arm. “Because I know everything about you. I know your schedules, where you are going, what you are doing. I know if you haven’t eaten, when you’re getting sick, if you’re mad. I know all about you, Chanyeol-ssi.” Walking behind of his chair, I placed a kiss against his cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re my girlfriend?” He muttered, running his hands through his hair. Resting his heavy head against the back of the chair, tired eyes stared at me and swollen lips dropped into a pout. “You’re like a wife. Who asked you to be my wife? Uh?” 

I faked a pout, “You don’t want me to be your wife?” 

“Yah…” He trailed off. “Don’t joke around like that,  Y/N .” His hand rose to caress my head, “You know if our lives were different, you’d be my wife already. I’m serious.” I smiled at him, enjoying the love that was shining in his eyes but still feeling the earning in his heart. I’ve heard this before. I’ve heard this countless times and it doesn’t make me feel any better hearing it another time. 

With a sigh, I stood straight again, fingers wrapping around the leather of the chair as I began to shake it roughly. “Get up.” I whined, shaking the chair harder. The man only groaned louder, rolling his chair over to the computer screen and with a few clicks it was turned off. Finally standing on his feet, he stretched his long body; hands above his head causing the hem of his crew to rise and revel his happy trail. I chuckled as he grunted as his hands dropped before his statue stood before me. 

I loved many things about Chanyeol. Somethings he doesn’t even know about, and one of the things that I have hidden away was the fact that I enjoy how tall he was. He claims to be 6’1” but I knew he was taller. I enjoyed when he wraps his arms around me. How when he sleeps, his long limbs tangles with mine. When he stands behind me, I always get goose bumps as he looms over me and how easily he can cover me with his warmth. He always complains about his structure and I tend to quietly listen and disagree with everything he says. 

Staring up at him, a small smile formed on my face as I extended my hand to him. He stared down at the jacket and reluctantly put it on. Like I always do, I couldn’t help fixing his collar and making sure it was on properly before patting gently against his chest. 

“Let’s go.” I sang, taking a hold of his large hand with one hand and grabbing his backpack with the other. Walking towards the exit, he turned off the light, locked the door and sighed as a frown formed on his face. 

When we arrived home, I took the backpack away from the tired man and forced him to head straight to the bathroom to take a shower. My gaze landed on the clock on the wall and sighed when I noticed it was a few minutes before 3am. There is no way waking him up tomorrow morning is going to be easy. With another sigh, I placed the bag against couch before heading to the bedroom; hands lost in my hair as I redo the messy bun from earlier. Quickly changing into my night clothes, I made it to the bed all while forcing the sleep that was coming for me. Pulling back the sheets, I got everything ready for Chanyeol, wanting him to sleep more than I needed to. 

Sitting on the bed, legs crossed under me, I hugged my pillow close to my chest as I waited for him. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, the tired look in his eyes made me feel wary for him, wishing he would stop doing this to himself. His large hands ran through his colored hair as he made his way to the bed. Getting myself under the covers, my heavy head rested against the soft pillows as I stared as he tapped on his phone, finger right on the switch of lamp. 

A small smile formed on my face, “Jagi,” I called, voice soft and gentle. His dark eyes stared at me; doe eyes looking deeply at me, making my heart melt each time they pour into mine. “Come to bed.” 

With my simple words, he turned off the phone then placed it against the bedside table. It took a second for the lights to go off and another for his side of the bed to dip as he got in. He grunted, inching closer to me as he got himself comfortable under the covers as well. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I felt his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. Instantly our legs tangled together, his face nuzzling against my breasts, hands sneaking under my shirt to caress the skin of my back. My hands went to his hair, fingers getting lost in the soft strands as the pads of my tips massaged his scalp. 

Chanyeol breathed, body pressing closer to mine and I enjoyed the heat that radiant off of him. My chin rested on top of his head as I cradled his head closer to me, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Closing my eyes, I forced the sleep away from me and let the soft tunes leave me parted lips and meet Chanyeol’s ears. I sang whatever came to my mind from some of his favorite ballets to mine. I even sang some of his songs and mine as well, and I chuckled when he voiced that I sounded better than the artist I made it for. 

He was getting tired; the fingers that caressed my back was becoming lazy as he started making noises that proved that sleep was near. Mine was too, but I wanted him to fall asleep before me. Then I’ll know he  fell asleep and isn’t up thinking too much. 

My singing turned into soft mutters and I kept myself awake by placing gentle kisses against his forehead. “I love you so much.” I whispered, pressing my lips against his forehead and kept them there as I took in the familiar scent of his shampoo. 

“I love you too.” Was his reply and honestly, I wasn’t expecting it. I chuckled as he nuzzled his face closer to my chest. “I don’t ever want to leave you,  Y/N -ssi . I don’t know what I’ll do. I really don’t.” His voice was raspy and heavy with sleep and I know once the thoughts came in his mind, it would keep him up. 

I sighed, “No more talking. No more thinking.” 

He hummed and just like that, I felt him go limb. A sigh left me, knowing that he finally fell  asleep, but I frowned that his worry was passed on to me. I tried my best to ignore it, gently shaking my head to push the thoughts behind my mind. Placing one last kiss against his forehead, I let myself fall asleep to the sounds of his soft breaths as he slept comfortably in my arms. 

When my eyes opened again, it was because of the sound of the alarm that was going off. My brows pulled together, body curling into a ball as I hugged the pillow closer to me. I tried ignoring the overbearing sound, trying to force myself back to sleep but it kept going. With a groan, I rolled around to the other side and pulled the covers over my head. Beside me, I felt Chanyeol shifted and a few seconds later the ringing came to a stop. He groaned, pressing his front against my back; long arm coming around to wrap my waist. 

“Good morning, baby.” I heard him muttered, snuggling his nose against the back of my neck. I made an off-putting sound as I peeked through the covers to stare at the time. My eyes squint, staring at the clock that shined a white 7:15. 

I sighed, closing my eyes again while resting my back against him. “Are you awake?” I mumbled, reaching a hand over to run through his hair. He grunted and a small smile formed on my lips as he dropped a kiss against the back of my neck. “Practice starts at 8. if you get up now, you won’t hear your manager yelling at you.” 

“Hyung is going to yell regardless.” 

“ Yeah but let him yell at Baekhyun and not you.” 

He chuckled, and I felt him kiss me once more before pulling away from me. I turned around to watch as he stretched; hands above his head and standing on his tip toe. He dropped down with a grunt, long fingers getting lost in his blonde hair. He reached for his phone on the table. Mindlessly, he tapped away, answering unanswered texts from last night. I could never get tire of this. I can’t count how many mornings this had been my sight and wouldn’t change it for anything in this world. 

A smile hidden behind white sheets from on my face as I stared as he made his way to the bathroom. Suddenly, I pulled the covers off my body, sprung off the bed, and rushed past Chanyeol to the connect bathroom. Lost in his phone, he didn’t notice as I hurried past him until I was ahead and standing in front of the mirror. 

As if nothing happened, I pushed the strands of hair from my face and stared at my tired skin through the mirror. The taller man then joined me, hands against his waist, as he stared at me through the glass. “ Y/N ,” His deep voice called, amusement filling them. “If you wanted to join me in my shower you could have just asked.” Coming behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, bending down to nuzzle his face against my neck. 

I chuckled, reaching for my toothbrush, “What are you talking about?” I asked innocently, getting ready to brush my teeth. 

“How am I supposed to leave when you do this? Makes me want to stay here with you.” 

“Deny temptation. Come on, go brush your teeth.” 

He groaned and I laughed, but he let me go and did what I said. Together we brushed our teeth and when we were finished, I left him so he can shower. Of course, not after a few kisses because Chanyeol is just needy like that. 

As he got ready for the day, I went into the living room where I was greeted by a happy little puppy.  Toben ran around my foot, bouncing up and down like he always did until I picked him up. I cooed at him and giggled as he kissed my face before squirming for  me to put him down. 

Toben was just as wild and just as energetic as his father. 

As he dashed around the house, I went my way into the kitchen, where I tapped gently against the counter as I thought of what to do next. Yesterday, I made us both shakes for the morning before heading out to do our different schedules; mine pineapple while his was bananas. Today, seeing as though it was still summer, and the sun would be at its hottest, I’ll make us some iced coffees. 

Clapping my hands together, I got to work. By time Chanyeol was out the shower and ready to go, I was putting the lid on his ice coffee when he stepped out the room and into the living room. He greeted Toben, who danced around him the same and Chanyeol did the common thing and joined him. I chuckled, joining them as I shook the two large cups in my hands. 

I stared at the man in front of me; dressed in a long white over-sized crew and paired with his joggers. A black snapback was placed backwards on his head and hiding his blonde hair. When I joined them, Chanyeol was quick to pick up the small dog, receiving his own round of doggy kisses. I chuckled, now standing in front of him with a bright smile on my face. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and I never get tired of that look in his eyes. 

“Here.” I pushed the coffee and ice in front of him and as he looked down at the cup, his gaze trailed to the other one in my hand. 

“I want that one.” He said, pointing his chin to the other one. I stared at the cup and I made for myself filled with tea instead of coffee. 

I pouted, “But I made the coffee for you. It has more caffeine so it will give you more energy throughout the day.” 

“I’m trying to drink less caffeine.” He stated and I blinked hearing the revelation for the first time. My pout deepened, staring at the two cups in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the man in front of me, seeing him cooing at the puppy in his hands. When he let Toben go, he stepped closer to me and reluctantly, I extended the cup of iced tea to him. 

A whipped smile formed on his face as he took it with one hand, while the other wrapped around my waist. I sighed dreamingly as his taller frame loomed over me. “Thank you,” He grinned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against my lips. I smiled through it, instantly getting lost in his sweet lips as he kept kissing me. My free hand raised to his cheek, pressing my palm against the soft skin. A soft sound of content left him and when he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine. 

“Let’s go on a date later tonight.” He suggested, caressing my back gently. 

I hummed, “I don’t want you to be too tired.” 

“I’ll be fine, jagi. We can go for a walk with Toben along the river then stop and get something to eat. Would you like that?” 

I nodded my head instantly, wanting nothing more to spend every second with him even though I knew it was only a dream of mine that may never come true. 

“I would love that.” 

He grinned and my finger dipped into the dimple that formed on his face. Chanyeol was too handsome for his own good. He was too handsome for my own good. Giving him one more peck, I pushed against his chest. “Okay, you have to get out of here.” I giggled, pealing his hands away from me. I made my way to the couch where his backpack was and picked it up. “I made you a breakfast sandwich in case you got hungry on your way to practice or after. I also put your bottle of water in there because I knew you’ll forget it.” 

I handed him his bag and all he did was stare at me as he swung it over his shoulders. “Did I tell you I loved you today?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

I chuckled, “No, but you can start now.” 

“I love you.” 

“Say it again.” I sung, tapping against his chest. 

“I love you so much.” 

“Good.” I gave him a peck. “I love you too. Get going now. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

With one more kiss, he sipped on his drink as he made his way out the door. When I was finally alone, I sighed and stared down at the cup in my hand. A small smile formed on my face as brought the straw to my mouth and took a sip of the cold drink. Turning around, I walked around the room in searching for that little black ball of energy to start my day. 

I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed under me, Toben on my lap, as we watched a variety show together. My eyes were listening to the laughter of the host on the wide screen while my gaze was focused on the newly polished fingers I’ve been working on. I inspected them; head tilted as I extended my hand for a sleeping Toben to see. “What do you think?” I asked and my voice caused the fluffy ears to perk up. “Do you like it?” The dog barely opened his eyes and I stared at my fingers again. “I think it’s okay.” I muttered, tilting my head again. 

With a small smile, I closed the bottle of nail polish before reaching over and placing it against the small side table. I blew against my fingers, focus returning to the screen in front of me. It was a new episode of Sister Salon and I always wondered if I  could get on this show just so Reba can do my makeup for me just for one day. 

I was lost in the episode, laughing as Seho did his best boyband impersonation; hands picking a few pretzels that sat in a bowl beside me. So lost in the episode, I didn’t notice the door opening until Toben sat up in my lap before rushing to the entrance with a bark on alert. I raised a brow, shoving two small pretzels in my mouth as I watched the entrance. My gaze shifted to the clock on the wall and noticed it was 9:32pm and I hummed realizing he is a bit early today. My gaze returned to the entrance and waited for him to come in and when he did, he was holding the excited dog in his hands. 

“ Toben -ah, did you miss me? Uh?”  Chanyeol muttered, kissing on top of his dog’s head as he walked deeper into the room.  Toben licked at his  face, tail wagging excitedly. “I miss you so much today.” I smiled at them, loving how much  Chanyeol loved his dog. I watched them, silently eating my snack until the man realized I was in here too. 

When he did, I raised my brows at him, a teasing smile on my face as I rest my head on the back of the couch. 

Chanyeol smirked; gaze leaving me to coo at  Toben . “ Y/N is jealous,  Toben -ah. Look at how jealous she is glaring at us.” 

I chuckled but extended my hands to him as I beckoned him with my fingers. “I am jealous.” I whined cutely, dropping my lips into a pout. “I want kisses too, jagiya.” 

He stared at me; a grin plastered on his face before he stared kissing the dog once again. “ Toben , do you think we should give her any, uh? Do you think so?” The dog barked as if answering and I pouted deeper the longer he kept teasing me. 

“Oppa, your jagiya want kisses too.” I whined, beckoning him closer. 

Chanyeol chuckled, lowering Toben in his arms and from then I knew I had his attention. “My jagiya want kisses?” He repeated and I nodded. He then let out a loud laugh. “My jagiya is being so cute today. What do I do?” 

He placed the puppy in his arms on the ground and made his way towards me. Toben, in all his excitement, started running around the room and dashing from one end to the other. I smiled as he stood in front of me and giggled when he bent slightly, trapping me between his arms as they rested against the sofa. His dark eyes stared into mines and I crunched my nose as my hands rose to cup his cheeks. 

“You should give me kisses.” I said in aegyo before dropping soft pecks against his pink lips. 

“Wah,  Y/N , you’re too much.” He chuckled but accepted all my kisses before it was his turn to plant them all over my face. When I had enough, I guided his lips to mine and I sighed out of content when I felt them. My eyes closed, body relaxing against the soft fabric below me as I got washed away by the waves of a deep sea called  Chanyeol . He too relaxed above me; bending his elbows to allow him to get closer. Our lips moved gently together, taking our time as if to savor the moment. A hum passed his throat into mine and if I can greet him like this every day then I’ll be the happiest woman in the world. 

When we pulled away, I smiled, using my thumb to caress his sweet lips. I glanced at them for the moment, before trailing up his face to meet his gaze. “How was your day?” I asked, moving to play in his large ears that stuck out his hat. 

He hummed again, pressing a lingering kiss on my lips. “Hard.” He grumbled, rubbing his nose against mine. “It was hard today, but I’m happy to see you here waiting for me.” 

“I’ll always wait for you.” 

“Aish, the song writer is trying to kill me.” 

I chuckled as he gave me one last kiss before dropping against the sofa beside me. His head rested against the sofa and I turned my body to face him. Elbows prompted up; I rest my chin in my palm as I stared as he took the hat off his head before running his fingers through his hair. 

A small smile formed on my face, “Are you excited?” I asked causing him to turn to me. “Your EP is coming out soon, right? I know you and Sehun worked so hard on it. I’m so proud.” 

He gave a smile, “We are going to LA to film the music video in a few days. I want you to come with me.” 

I sighed, giving him a glare in return. “Why do you tease me like that? You know I can’t go with you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “A tour, an album release, a comeback. There is so much happening.” He let out a snort, running his hands over his face. “It should feel tiring but every day I go to practice or at the studio it makes me happy. There is a lot of pressure from the company, there’s pressure of pleasing the fans, there’s pressure from trying to make everything perfect. It makes me feel drained sometimes. Yet, I can’t feel tired when it makes me this happy.” 

My smile widened and I’m filled with joy knowing that he can share this happiness with me. I’ve met a lot of people in my life but there is no one I can compare to the man in front of me. He puts his all in whatever he does and no matter the struggle he never complains about him. I didn’t meet him in the start of his career, but I can only imagine how much of his heart and soul he poured into everything he did to get to this point. Words can’t describe how proud I am of him because I know how hard it’s been. I’ve been there for the sleepless nights, the physical pains, the self-doubt, the anxiety, and the depression. Yet, he always smiles and think of others before a second of a thought crosses his mind about himself. He was such a genuinely loving person that I can’t help falling in love with him more and more when he wears it on his sleeve. 

“Wah,” I sighed, resting my head against my forearm. “My boyfriend is so hardworking.” My words made the corner of his lips stretch as he turned his head to me once again. “What did I do to get so lucky?” 

“You are quite lucky, aren’t you?” He smirked. 

“Yes. He can have any other girl he wants-” 

“No, I don’t want them.” He quickly causing me to chuckle. 

“He’s handsome, he’s talented, he’s hardworking, he cooks. My boyfriend is perfect and I’m proud of him.” 

“I can keep going because you’re with me.” 

I shook my head, reaching my hand to him. My fingers caressed his crew as I stared deep in his eyes. “It was long before me. It’s just who you are. I take no credit.” 

“Take some credit.” 

“No.” 

“A little bit. I give you permission.” 

“No.” I  chuckled, and he faked a pout. “I’ll take credit for all your love songs.” 

He sudden sat up; large hands coming to clap in front of him. He turned to me and I raised a brow as a wide smile formed on his face. He clapped his hands again, pointing a finger in my direction. “Y/N,” He  called, and I couldn’t tell if he was going to tell me something good or bad. “I heard the song you composed. The new one you did for SM. I heard it in the car today.” 

“Really?” I smiled; a bit happy by how exact he was. “Did you like it?” 

“Of course!” 

He’s so silly. 

“I see... I don’t really like it.” I muttered, studying the look on his face as it went from surprised to  shock by my claim. 

“Why not?” He whined, folding his arms over his chest. “Everyone said they liked it.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Because the company changed the tempo of the song. It was supposed to be much slower than the final piece. They change it to match the artist and I understand but it sounds much better when slow the tempo like I intended to. The lyrics just sounds meaningless when it’s sung so quickly.” Nothing gets under my skin more than when a company takes one of my original content and changes it to fit an artist. I understand, some prefer the words than the melody. Or some rather the melody than the lyrics but tell me so and allow me to change my own music to fit your preference. When I heard the published version, I wanted to scream. It was in no way how I imagined it, how I created it. The most they could have  had told me. 

He  frowned; straight brows pulled together as he stared at me. His pink lips dropped into a pout and his head tilted as he ran his hands through his hair confused. Shoulders dropping, I took a deep breath as I pushed strands away from my forehead. Glaring at him, I started singing the lyrics to the familiar song the way I intended it, with the tempo it’s supposed to be.  Chanyeol stared at me, eyes shining with admiration as I sung to him and the expression on his face when I sing to him is always enjoyable. 

A smile formed on my face, body inching closer to him as I sang the sweet lyrics the way I intended for it to be. Before I knew it, I was on my knees on the couch as I moved but a bit closer. My hands rested against the shoulders as one leg swung over his lap. Instantly, his fixed his position; palms coming to rest against my waist as if it was second nature. As I sung to him, my fingers played it the short strands of hair behind his head, front pressing closer to his. 

When I wrote this song, I imagined staring into these brown eyes and repeating these words. They were nothing he haven’t heard  before, but I live to see the look on his face every time he hears them. It was about our first meeting. Those innocent days where we worked on our first project together. I was never one to believe love at first sight. The thought just sounded ridiculous to me. It was childish, foolish, pointless, but when I first met  Chanyeol I proved myself wrong. 

Of course, I saw all over Korea, being a part of such a popular group. But there was a difference between  Chanyeol the artist and Chanyeol the person. I always tell him that I fell in love with him the moment he walked into the studio. The moment he spoke those first words to me. The moment he smiled to carelessly to me. It was an instant attraction and I wanted to get to know him more. I was excited to closer to him and after all those years, I still get butterflies. 

That’s what this song was about. That’s why the tempo was important to me. When I sing it tenderly like this, I can sing and still focus on his beautiful smile. 

When the song came to an end, the corner of my lips rose as I took in a deep breath. “It’s a different feeling, right?” I asked, head tilting as I caressed down his neck to rest my palms against  his chest. “When it’s sung faster, you don’t get to feel the intimacy of the lyrics.” 

“Wah…” Chanyeol breathed as his fingers gripped tighter against my waist. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you again. How is that possible?” 

I chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek before sitting straight again. “Really? You have more love to give me? Ah, you already overwhelm me with so much already.” 

“Endure it. I’ll keep giving you more and more until you’re sick and tired of it. Even then I’ll love you from a far and hopes it reaches you.” 

“Ugh…” I grunted, clutching my chest and pretended to me in pain. “The singer/songwriter is killing me with his sweet words. He’ll be the death of me.” 

Chanyeol laughed in glee, throwing his head back as I repeated the same  words he often  tells me. I just couldn’t help smiling and words just couldn’t express the warmth in my heart only this man can bring. 

“ Chanyeol-ssi , you said we would go on a date tonight. It’s getting late.” I reminded. Not that I won’t love staying where I am right  now, but a nice walk would be good. 

He leaned closer, long arms wrapping around my waist. Pressing our fronts closer, he peppered my jaw with kisses. “I did say that, huh?” He muttered, rubbing his nose against my neck. “Do you still want to go with me?” 

“Of course,  jagiya . You know I love spending time with  you, and I’ve been inside all day today. But if you’re tired after practice then we can stay home instead.” 

He opened his mouth to talk but at the same time the phone in his pockets began to ring and brought his words to a holt. He stared down at his  pants and dug into his pockets until he retrieved the device. Staring down at screen, a small sigh left his lips and I stared at the screen and noticed  Suho name on the screen. He looked back at me and a small smile formed on his face. “I’ll take this call and you get ready for our walk, okay?” I nodded my head and he placed a kiss on my cheek. “Go find  Toben too.” He chuckled. I kissed his cheek as he answered his phone before standing to my feet. 

I was giddy as I shimmy my way around the house, heading into the room to change my clothes. I slipped on my jeans and an oversized shirt before quickly brushing my hair into a quick ponytail.  Chanyeol was still on the phone as I ran after  Toben , who thought I was playing a game with him and started running even faster. When I finally got him, I kissed him happily as I got him ready for our walk. When I saw  Chanyeol again his clothes were  different, changing his oversized crew and joggers for a simple t-shirt and black shorts. 

Our walk was peaceful. 

Hand in hand we walked, fingers interlocked, down the path of our favorite park with  Toben in front of us. The weather felt nice; a cool breeze keeping the humid summer at bay. There wasn’t much of a conversation between  us, but the peaceful silence was more than enough. The reason we loved this little trail so much was because there was never much happening here. We've been walking this familiar path for about a year now and there were never more than a few people along with us. Here we don’t have to worry about someone seeing us or dispatch taking unwanted photos. 

Here it was just us. 

“Let’s go on a trip together.” Chanyeol suddenly suggested, breaking the silence between us. I turned to him and in turn he started at me with the most serious expression on his face. With a laugh, I snorted as I stared forward again to watch as Toben found his way into some bushes. 

“I can barely see you to have lunch together. What makes you think we’ll have time to go on a trip?” I muttered, wanting to sound playful but the seriousness in my voice seemed to win. 

Chanyeol hummed, “I’ll be busy for the rest of the year. It’s true.  So, let’s go in January, yeah? I was thinking somewhere nice and warm since you don’t like the cold. Ah, let’s go Hawaii. I like it there.” 

A small pout formed on face as the thought of going on a trip with him played in my mind. I wanted to be excited, I wanted to be hopeful. But how can I when we’ve been here already? We make plans, we get excited, then when the time comes there is always a problem. I’m not blaming  Chanyeol either. Our lives just  aren’t cut out for day to day activities and  planning is just a waste of time. I’m tired of having my hope shattered and I’m tired of hearing  Chanyeol apologize for it. 

With a sigh, I took a quick glance at him before pulling my hands from his causing him to stop walking for a second. My arms folded over my chest as I looked forward and kept going. “Stop giving me hope.” I told him. Being pulled by Toben, he started walking a bit faster to catch up, which didn’t take too long with his long legs. 

“ Y/N ,” He whined as he pulled on my arm with his free hand. I shoved his hand away and kept quiet, ignoring the whines that left him. “ Y/N , stop ignoring me.” He took a hold of my arm and forced me to a stop. His hand forced me to turn to him and I focused my gaze anywhere but at him. He whined again as I refused to look at him; large fingers coming to grasp my chin and trying to force me too. “ Jagi , look at me. I’m being sincere. When the concerts and promotions are over, let’s go on a trip. I’m serious.” 

“You’re always serious and something happens.” I muttered, glaring that the path of grass behind him. 

“I’ll make sure nothing happens this time. It’s going to be hard for me. When the concerts start and everything gets going, it’s going to be hard to see you and to be with you. I’m going to be overworked and tired and stress and Y/N, all I want to do after is be with you.” 

His words made me pout and his tone made me feel bad for doubting him. Apologetic eyes trailed to him to see his pleading with me. I sighed, shoulders dropping as I leaned closer to him. My cheek pressed against his chest and my eyes closed as I listened to the sound of his heart beating. “Promise me?” I muttered, hands coming to caress his sides. His long arm wrapped around me, hands coming to pay my head as he kissed my forehead. 

“I promise, jagi. This time I’ll put you first. From now on, I’ll put you first.” 

I frowned at his words before raising my head to stare at him. My chest rested against his chest, arms coming to wrap around him. He looked down at me and instantly dropped a kiss against my forehead. “I don’t need you to put me first.” I sighed, “I just… I don’t want to be selfish with you and your time. I know you’re busy so when you make time for  me, I get mad when something else takes you away.” 

“I promise not this time.” He declared, bending his tall frame to capture my lips with his. I kissed him, loving the warmth of his lips on mine but it was taken away when Toben became antsy. 

Chanyeol growled when he pulled away, attention now focused on the dog that started pulling on the rope. “ Toben -ah, stop interrupting me from kissing umma.” He grumbled as he catered to the dog. As I stared at the two, I couldn’t help laughing as  Toben began running and  Chanyeol following him. I sighed content, forgetting about my previous worries to chase after the two. 

When we got back home, a happy Toben and an even happier Chanyeol rushed past me and through the open front door. I chuckled, slowly walking behind of them before walking into the house myself. They were standing in the hallway, exchanging kisses, before Chanyeol removed his leash and let him roam throughout the room. Closing the door behind of me, I slowly took off my shoes, eyes still locked on him as I admire his tall statue. I walked closer to him, and softly I breathed his name as if only wanting him to hear. 

As he turned around, a flashed him a bright smile before taking closer steps to him and taking a hold of his cheeks. “Do I have you all to myself now?” I muttered, the corner of my lips curving into a smirk as my cheeks grew flush with the thoughts that were running through my head. 

Chanyeol stared down at me for a moment, his expression telling me he doesn’t understand where I was going with this. Still, his large hands cupped the sides of my waist and my body was pulled closer to him. “What are you talking about?” He muttered, pressing his forehead against mine. 

I sighed, biting into my bottom lip as my gaze drifted away from him. I grew shy and my cheeks were heating under his intense gaze. “Well,” I started, trying to find the right words to say. “Lately, you’ve been so busy that I don’t see you. Then when I see you, you’re tired and I don’t want to disturb your rest.” 

“What are you trying to say?” 

I cleared my throat, “I’m... needy.” 

“You’re... oh!” 

My hands raised to my cheeks as I covered my flustered cheeks. I can sing about these things from night until morning. I can create lyrics that mimicked past experiences to the point where I’ve heard people tell me they’ve used my songs to create their own. I had no problem talking about this type of things, but the moment I have to tell it to Chanyeol to his face, I find myself becoming flustered and shying away. I don’t know what it was about him or what it was about telling him what I wanted. I wouldn’t consider myself a timid person and I was far from someone who hasn’t had a few experiences. Yet, every time it ends like this. 

Chanyeol chuckled as he placed a kiss against my brow before kissing the fingers that covered my face. “You’re so cute,  Y/N .” He whispered before taking a hold of my hands with his. “Why are you so cute?” He pulled my hands down and instantly I looked up at him. I loved him goofy grin as he stared down at me happily. 

“Stop teasing me.” I whispered, standing on my tip toe to brush my lips against his. My hands raised to the hat on his head, taking it off to run my fingers through the blonde hair. His arms wrapped around me and I let out a small noise when I felt him lift me in the air. My arms legs instantly wrapped around his torso as his palms held under my thighs. 

He chuckled again, placing a small kiss on my lips. “I’m needy too,  Jagiyah . I’ve wanted you for a long time.” He muttered, giving me a longer kiss this time. He started walking and I smiled as he carried us to the room. My fingers locked behind his neck as I kissed him  sweetly; my heart pounding in my chest. He tasted like candy due to the cotton candy we ate on the way back, making the kiss that much sweeter. 

My lips molted with his as they moved gently over each other. I opened my mouth to him and instantly his tongue searched for mine. When they met, the touched, caressed, and tasted each other; a moan leaving me as his fingers dug deeper into my flustered skin. 

When we got to the bedroom, he kicked the door closed with his foot and for a second, I grew anxious because  Chanyeol was not the most agile kitten in the litter. Luckily, we didn’t go tumbling down until we reached the bed and only then did we pull away from each other. As  Chanyeol sat on his knees at the foot of the bed, I inched myself upward until I reached my soft pillows. He was busy taking off his shirt, prompting me to do the same to mine. His hands reach for the waistband of his pants and unbuckled it but just like that his attention was taken when I started stripping off my pants. 

I paid him no mind, honestly not seeing him, as I started taking off my clothes. Releasing my hair from the unwanted bun, I ran my fingers through the strands, only to hear a grown coming from the man around me. I looked up to see his sharp gaze on me. My brow raised as he remained stuff, hands still on his waistband and a lost look appeared on his face. I called his name and instantly he was pulled out of his trance. 

Chuckling, I beckoned him to  me, and his body listened as if spellbound. He crawled up the bed until he reached me. Long limbs wrapping around my body and warm lips capturing mines again. “I want you so badly.” He mumbled, hands trailing up my back until it reached my bra, unclasped it, and pulling it off my body. A pleased sigh left me as the cool air hit my now exposed nipples. Sweet kisses became rougher as he gripped my breasts, and the sound I made caused my cheeks to hear up. 

His lips guided me to lay on the bed until I was laying on my back on our pillows. One hand grip tighter on my breast while the other traveled down my body and gripped against my thigh. My hand rose to his sculpt body, caressing the smooth skin until it traveled down his toned torso to the waistband of his pants. I finished his work of unbuttoning his pants then pulling down the zipper. Chanyeol growled, lips pulling away from mine to kiss down my face. Those sweet kisses of his was distracting me but it didn’t stop me from slipping my fingers underneath the fabric of his boxers and gripping him between my warm fingers. 

Chanyeol groaned in my ear, buckling his hips forward as he left a trail of kisses down my neck, my chest, then to wrap around my perked nipple. By the sensation, my eyes closed, lips trapping between my teeth and my hands moving a bit faster causing his body to shutter. It took him a few seconds for him to pull away from me to remove the remaining clothes from our bodies then returned to me. 

His arms pressed on each side of my head. Those dark eyes of his, that’s been tainted by lust, stared down at me with such intensity but I couldn’t look away. Slowly, a blush creeped unto my cheeks and my hands instantly rose to cover it. A pleased smirk formed on Chanyeol’s face as he lowered himself above me, causing our chest to press against each other. Our nose brushed and that tempting deep chuckle past his lips as he gave me a chase kiss. 

“You’re so cute.” He muttered and at this time, his deep and raspy voice just travels down my body and straight to my core. My hands left my cheeks to press against his; softly caressing it before playing with his large ears. 

“No, you’re so cute, Jagiya.” I cooed, peppering sweet kisses on his lips. 

“I know I am.” Was his reply and I couldn’t help chuckle by his cockiness. “But my  Y/N is so much cuter.” 

“That’s impossible. You’re already so cute. How can someone be cuter?” 

“By being you.” 

I smiled, fingers trailing down his face to caress his chest then his sides. Staring up at him, staring into his eyes that shined with love for me, I smiled as I arched my body closer to him. The heat of his merged with mine and our lips were back to their old games. I was lost in him, in everything about him and when he inched himself into me, there was  only him. 

My Chanyeol... 

My love... 

My soulmate... 

There isn’t anyone I rather be than with him. 

Fingers intertwined beside my head, our bodies and souls  connected in more ways than one. His pace was steady as we enjoyed each other and there was nothing I loved more than hearing  Chanyeol’s noises. 

“Are you okay?” He groaned as he leaned closer to suck marks on the skin of my neck. I quickly nodded my head, too deep in pleasure to find words as my fingers tightened between his. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips ajar as quick breathes leave me followed by soft moans. 

“You feel so good.” He whispered, nibbling against my jawline. “I love you so much.” 

I hummed in reply; his words of affirmation making me quiver. His thrust became sharper; the fingers that wrapped around mine tightened as his body lowered to mine. The feel of his warm skin made me bite into my bottom lip and my back arched off the bed to feel it more. I can feel that familiar sensation forming; that knot on my core tightening as my body quickly was taken away by the feel. 

“Chanyeol…” I gasped, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. By the desperate sound of his name, he groaned and lowered himself to me. Our hands unlocked and his elbows came to rest against the pillow I laid on. Mines immediately went to his waste and my nails sunk into his skin. 

His lips brushed against mine, “You look so beautiful.” He whispered. A soft kiss was placed against my lips before an even softer one was placed on the corner of it. “ Jagiya , I’m so lucky to have you. I’ll never leave you.” He whispered and the tenderness in his voice made my heart quicken. Soft groans left his lips as his hips lost their rhythm and  together, we both desperately seek out our release. 

“Ah… Jagiya… I’m-“ Chanyeol grunted and right after one of his hands rushed to my sensitive clit. He formed rough yet tight circles around the nub and as if waiting for this moment, my body response to the touch instantly: back arching off the bed, nails clawing at the soft skin, walls gripping firmly against him. 

The man above me groaned and I felt his body stiffen. His member throbbed inside of me as his body dropped on top of me. His heavy breath hit against the skin of my neck as he tried to calm himself down. My hands rose from his body to play in the strands of his hair. My eyes closed, a smile on my face as I felt his body growing tired above me. 

“I love you.” I whispered, placing a kiss against his forehead. In reply, he nuzzled is nose against my neck and the gentle kiss that was placed there made me giggle. 

“I love you too, jagiyah.” Forever.” 


End file.
